What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $108,36,12,$
Solution: Each term is a third of the term before it. In other words, each term is ${\dfrac13}$ times the term before it. ${\times \dfrac13\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times \dfrac13\,\curvearrowright}$ $108,$ $36,$ $12$ The next term is $12\cdot{\dfrac13}=4$.